1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connectors and more particularly to electrical connectors for computer memory cards.
2. Brief Description of Prior Developments
Memory cards are conventionally connected to computers by means of connectors comprising a frame member which will have a transverse rear element and a pair of longitudinal elements having opposed card receiving grooves on their inner surfaces. A connector header is positioned adjacent the transverse rear element, and the memory card is inserted between the side elements of the frame and then engaged with the header. The connector also includes an eject mechanism which conventionally may be an eject plate which is positioned directly beneath the rear transverse element of the frame. An ejector actuator bar is positioned adjacent to one of the longitudinal elements of the frame and extends rearwardly to be connected by a pin to one end of an eject arm. The eject arm is at its other end connected to the eject plate and is medially connected by a fulcrum pin to both the eject plate and the rear transverse section of the frame. When the user applies inward longitudinal pressure to the actuator bar, the arm pivots on the fulcrum pin to move the ejector plate forward against the rear end of the memory card so as to move it out of engagement with the connector header. A disadvantage to such memory card ejection systems exists in that the memory card may be moved forward by an amount of approximately 4 mm which may be inadequate to allow the user to conveniently grip the front end of the memory card for further manual withdrawal.
A need, therefore, exists for a memory card connector having an eject mechanism which will allow the card to be moved forward by a degree which will allow the front end of the card to be easily gripped for further manual removal.
It has been suggested to place a longitudinally oriented spring at the rear of the frame which will exert additional force on the memory card when it is disengaged. Such systems may, however, have disadvantages in that they may tend to disengage the memory card from the connector at unintended times.
Further need, therefore, exists for means for augmenting the longitudinal force on the memory card during ejection which exerts substantially no such longitudinal force at other times.